<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Голубые очки by demiurzhe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559676">Голубые очки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiurzhe/pseuds/demiurzhe'>demiurzhe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Log Horizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiurzhe/pseuds/demiurzhe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Яойщицы - страшная сила, способная изменить мир одним взглядом..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crusty/Shiroe (Log Horizon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Голубые очки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Прелесть твоих рассказов в том, что они невозможны в реальности, — вздохнула Генриетта, поправляя очки. — Мне кажется, что это лишь образное отражение романтики между мужчиной и женщиной.<br/>
— Почему невозможны? — лукаво глянула на неё Надзуна, забирая рукописи. — Всякое бывает. Может, мы просто не обращаем внимание? Самая красивая любовь — неявная... — и мечтательно вздохнула.<br/>
— Не знаю, не знаю, — скептически покачала головой Генриетта. — Разве бывает так, что никто вокруг не замечает?<br/>
— Легко! — воскликнула Надзуна. — Эти мужчины такие скрытные!<br/>
Генриетта задумчиво посмотрела в окно. Внизу Сироэ с Красти что-то обсуждали. Солнце светило так ярко, что даже прохладный ветер не мог заставить сидеть дома. Похоже, даже Сироэ удалось убедить обсуждать дела не в кабинете, а на свежем воздухе. Обстановку, впрочем, он создал сходную — перед ним на столе лежала куча бумаг, и он что-то объяснял Красти, расхаживавшему туда-сюда. Вдруг Сироэ чихнул. «Ой, он же без плаща, там же холодно!» — тут же подумала Генриетта. Красти, как будто уловив её мысль, подобрал плащ, лежавший на лавке неподалёку, подошёл к Сироэ и накинул плащ ему на плечи, после чего наклонился к его уху и что-то сказал. Сироэ обернулся, их взгляды встретились...<br/>
У Генриетты от волнения аж очки вспотели.<br/>
— Видишь? — вкрадчиво спросила Надзуна.<br/>
— Д-да, в этом что-то есть... — нервно хихикая, ответила Генриетта.</p><p>      — Мы не сможем решить всё грубой силой, — втолковывал Сироэ. — Нужно действовать осторожно.<br/>
— До Ассамблеи не уложимся, если будем осторожничать, — Красти раздражал план Сироэ, и он шагал туда-сюда, чтобы успокоиться.<br/>
— Уложимся. Расчётное время — пять-шесть суток, — Сироэ чихнул и поёжился от ветра. Бумаги на столе приходилось придерживать руками, чтобы они не разлетелись. — Посмотри на карту, всё складывается... Ты не мог бы подать мне плащ?<br/>
Красти молча сделал крюк за плащом.<br/>
— Если пойти по этой дороге, а вот тут разделиться, то всё решится быстро, — Сироэ продолжил объяснять, показывая на карте. Засмотревшись, Красти уронил плащ прямо на Сироэ и наклонился — даже в очках он плохо различал мелкие детали. — К стене выводим половину отряда, в арьергарде оставляем другую. Выманиваем основную массу, дробим и быстро уничтожаем.<br/>
— А не опасно ли будет разделяться? — с сомнением спросил Красти.<br/>
— Вовсе нет, — Сироэ обернулся и продолжил вдохновенно рассказывать.</p><p>      Где-то наверху Генриетта сбежала из комнаты, срывающимся голосом сказав, что ей срочно нужно в уборную, и прижимая руки к пылающим щекам. Надзуна коварно усмехнулась. Её старания по распространению яойных фанфиков и додзинси по Акихабаре начали приносить свои плоды.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>